


J is for Just Us

by OtakuElf



Series: YADAA (Yet Another Dragon Age Alphabet) [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuElf/pseuds/OtakuElf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justice and Anders have been separated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J is for Just Us

Thick and comforting. Surrounding one like a blanket in Anders’s world. The smells, the taste of the air giving information. Unlike that pale imitation he had been breathing with Anders’s body - it could never be strong enough to carry the air of the Fade for more than a short time. Justice had missed it - that thick, fullness surrounding all.

The spirit of Justice stood on the crest of a rise in the Fade outside of the Gallows. It… he… breathed deeply, taking it all in. Demons, all around. They gave off a bitter aftertaste, acrid and disconcerting. There were other spirits about as well. Their scents were more neutral, but varied enough to differentiate between what Anders called “the virtues”.

Neutral was, so far as Justice was concerned, good. It - no, “he” remembered frustration in his previous time here that the others did not become personally involved in events that concerned not just them - the First Children - but every being in the Fade. The dreamers. The deceased. The lost. Now neutrality seemed best. Very much so. 

Justice had experienced firsthand what occurred when spirits became involved with humanity. Justice had been changed, as the red climbed up his body, Vengeance taking over more and more the longer he remained in Anders’s body, feeling the mage’s anger and hopelessness.

Vengeance. The invader, taking over where Justice had failed. How Justice hated the muddled impurity of purpose now. Hatred, not righteous anger as he had been used to so long ago. There was no cure, from what Anders had told him, what the mage had understood. No cure for the damage the human had done to the spirit. Justice wished that he could separate himself - the blue from the red - and leave that to become another demon in the wilderness of the Fade. At least then Justice could hunt it, that foul impurity. 

Of course, in all probability it would be hunting him as well. Would the entity still known as Justice miss Vengeance if it were gone? Possibly. Vengeance still had the absolute surety of purpose that Justice no longer enjoyed. Justice missed Anders a good deal more than he would ever regret the absence of Vengeance. There was a hollow, an emptiness, where once the warmth of humor and heat of anger that was Anders had once been. Anders, mage, once of Kinloch Hold, once of the Grey Wardens (though Anders would say one could not leave the Wardens), former healer of the Undercity, of Darktown in Kirkwall. 

Anders. Justice wondered: would he be feeling much the same hollowness? Now that they were separated?


End file.
